The Game
by warblersrock
Summary: When bad boy Austin Moon gets challenged by nerd-changed beautiful girl Ally Dawson, and accepts the challenge, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Austin's POV:

The buzzing of my alarm clock made me groan and sit up in my bed. I rubbed at my eyes and ran a hand through my blonde hair. I yawned and got up, grabbing the towel on the back of my bathroom's door. As I was in the shower, I smiled to myself and thought of how much of a badass I was because of my reputation at school. I basically could get any girl I wanted. Except one. Ally Dawson. I gritted my teeth as I got dressed, remembering how I still haven't broken her frail heart. I smirked to myself and made it from that day on, that I, Austin Moon would make Ally Dawson fall for me. Whatever it took.

As I drove to pick up my friend's Dallas and Dez, I blasted the radio and sung along to the music. That's something only the guys knew about. The fact that I could sing and play piano and guitar. They got into my car and we drove off to school as I told them my plan to make Ally Dawson my new target. Let the Game begin!

As I walked down the halls, searching for Ally, I watched as all the girls melted in their steps and the guys raise their hands for a 'bro' high-five. I gave it to most of the guys but left the nerdy ones alone. There she is! Whoa! She changed.

The new Ally had dyed half her hair a caramel colour and had gotten new close, tighter close. As she heard me walking, she also turned and smiled at me, something she never did. She was now wearing makeup! She looked stunning!

I smiled back while grabbing her hand, pulling her closer to me as if it were a natural thing. As if I did it all the time. She met my eyes and half smiled. That was weird' she never acted like this before. I let the confusion slide off me and let the confidence replace it as I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Hey there beautiful. Would you like to go out with me?" I said and leaned back to see her reaction. Her eyes didn't light up like the other girls and she smirked at me. She leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"I would love to handsome. And by the way, I know what you're trying to do. So, let's play a game. We'll spend time together and stuff and whoever falls first loses. Deal?" she asked. My eyes widened. How could she know? Again, I brushed it off, cleared my throat and smirked back.

"Yeah. Game on." I said. I turned and walked away and then looked back to see if she was watching me but she wasn't. Instead, she strutted her way down the hall, swinging her hips, her hair flying everywhere and the sound of her heels echoed in my eardrums.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's POV:

As I walked down the hall, I smirked to myself. I had finally outdone Austin Moon! I walked into the girl's bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My long, wavey brown hair that had now ended in blonde, my big brown eyes, my flawless makeup. My smile faded. This wasn't me. This was a different Ally. An Ally that got attention from boys, an Ally that got called gorgeous by the prettiest girls in school. The girl that seemed perfect to everyone. I swallowed hard, the tears forming in throat. No. Not here. I would not break down here. I took a shaky breathe and then plastered a fake smile on my face, walking out of the bathroom and making my way to my next class.

It was going to be a long day.

Austin's POV:

"So, my invisible friend, Skippy was like…" Dez said, his voice trailing off because I put my headphones in to block out his story. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was so fucking tired! I groaned and got up to get something to drink and eat from the cafeteria. I grabbed a burger and a Coke and got in line, pulling out my wallet. That's when I saw her. Ally. I paid for my things and then walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hello beautiful." I felt her stiffen and I smiled. I caught her off her guard. She didn't even turn to face me when she answered.

"Not now Austin." She said. Her voice shook. Did I scare her? She started to walk away but before she could, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me, knocking her chest against mine. I locked my eyes with hers. "I'm sorry if I scared you. What's wrong?" I asked. Something flashed her eyes but I didn't know what it was but it made me feel horribly sad.

"No. You didn't scare me and I'm fine. Don't worry." She said. I nodded and let her wrist go. I watched her walk away and that's when I realized her guard was down with me. I could tell by the way she flirted with a guy that passed her and how she talked to her friends. She was hiding something. Something I almost saw. Something I wanted to see. This game was going to be harder than I thought.

Ally's POV:

That moment with Austin a few minutes ago, shook me. He knew something was wrong with me. How could I be so stupid? So vulnerable? Fuck! Now he knew how to get to me. How to make me fall for him. No. I wouldn't make it that easy for him. I tapped my foot, trying to think of a plan, to get him to fall for me. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. I heard a shuffle of feet by my desk and looked up through my eyelashes to find Austin in front of me. I sat up straighter and blinked.

"Yes, Austin?" I asked a flirty tone in my voice. He just stood there for two minutes, saying nothing, staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and he finally cleared his throat, caught my eye and started to speak in a whisper.

"Here," he said, slipping a piece of paper across my desk and into my fingers. "It's my address. After school, come by. That is, if you're not busy. The game is still on isn't it?" he questioned. I sat there for about ten seconds, shocked. But then smiled and looked up at him, meeting his eyes with mine. "Sounds amazing. I'll be around by 5:00, ok? I just have to get ready first." I stated. He nodded, smirked and then walked away. That's what I should do, fuck with his head. Make him think he's got me and then change it up. Yes! The game is still on, Austin Moon. And be prepared to loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ally's POV:

When I got home, I jumped in the shower, got dressed in a light, yellow-haltered sundress and brown sandals. I curled my hair again and applied very light makeup. I smiled to myself but then it fell again. Why am I trying to be so fake? _Because when you weren't, you were a dork! A complete nobody! People would tease you! Now people look up to you! _A little voice in my head shouted. But is that enough to lose your true self?

I shook the argument with myself off as soon as I heard the door from downstairs. I checked the front mirror before replacing the frown on my face with a cocky grin and opening the door to see Austin standing in it. I had to admit, he looked pretty good. His blonde hair was messy and his brown eyes showed confidence, so did his stature. He wore a thin, white t shirt and dark blue jeans with a chain and a leather jacket on top of his shirt. He had his hands in his pockets and stood slightly to side, with his head tilted and his smile sloppy. I almost melted right there, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"Hi beautiful." He said lazily. Holy shit! He really knew how to play with a girl's heart-strings. But I knew how to play with his. I smiled broadly, took a brown-blonde curl and twirled it, biting my lip as well. His cocky smile faded and he just stood there staring at me. My smile widened. I moved closer, placing my free hand on his abdomen and looking into his eyes through my lashes. His widened and giggled slightly.

"Why thank you Austin. You look very good yourself." I said. Then I leaned up so I could feel his breath on my lips and watch his eye flutter close. At that moment, I decided to walk off, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before disappearing out the door to stand beside the passengers' side door. I watched as he took a second to process what happened. I laughed then, as I watched him close my door behind him and walk to his side of the car. He unlocked the doors and we got in.

The ride to Austin's house was quiet and long. Half way through he put on the radio and the song Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler came and I smiled, opened my mouth and sang along.

"_I'm boarding up the windows. Locking up my heart. It's like every time the wind_ _blows, I feel it tearing us apart! Every time he smiles, I let him in again!" _

I smiled as the rest of the song played. I grabbed the hair at the back of my head and flipped it up, laughing while doing it. I looked over at Austin who was both smiling and in awe. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head, his smile turning into a grin.

"Nothing. I just didn't know that you could sing and how much you love music. The way you react to it makes me feel like I'm flying." He said innocently. I smiled just the same way. He smiled back.

"Yeah. Music is the only thing that really makes sense anymore." I said shrugging. He nodded and then turned back to face the road. He turned it up when the song Here Comes Forever came on. I watched as he opened his mouth to sing the song.

"_I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates._

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x7]___

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl"

I just sat there, staring as he finished with a low note. He looked over and smiled cockily at me. I didn't move. His voice made me speechless and unable to breathe. His smile fell and he got worried.

"What?" he asked. I didn't say anything or move anything but my eyes. I focused them on his lips. I bit my own lip without realizing it and shifted a little closer to him. He stopped the car and leaned forward too. I swallowed hard, my lips just below his, his breath hot on my mouth…


End file.
